youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans
30 people were on the bus when it struck. Ten got off. This is their story. Chapter 1- Into the Eye As frantic news stations ran to and from trying to get the latest scoop on this mysterious storm the Bridge High School bus was making its final stop. It carried kids of all kids, from senior jocks, to freshman ner Survivor8.jpg|Oliver Wilkson, 17 Survivor9.jpg|Cray Strats, 18 Survivor6.jpg|Mike Borrer, 14 Survivor1.jpg|Dani Lorick, 15 Survivor5.jpg|Serena Tonnola, 17 Survivor4.jpeg|Destiny Stranburg, 17 Survivor3.jpg|Killigan Derren, 16 Survivor7.jpg|Grander O'Connor, 18 Survivor2.jpg|Quinn Abbison, 16 Survivor10.jpg|Liam Barkin, 16 ds. The kids didn't have a care in the world. Not the growing storm clouds or the crisp smell in the air caught their attention. "I'm just saying, the Yanks are going to kill this year." Oliver Wilkson said to his friend who was too busy watching Cray across the isle. "Watch this..." Cray Strats said as he tripped the freshman walking down the isle. Mike Borrer, quickly jumped up and straitened his glass and tried to futtily straighten his hair. Dani Lorick barely looked up from her book as he took a seat next to her. Behind them Serena Tannola and Destiny Stranburg gossiped non stop about boys. Up in the front of the bus Killigan Derren practiced her speeches for debate club and class president. Grander O'Conner was in the back lost hard in tought. Quinn Abbinson, the star soccer player, was pretending to dribble a soccerball as half the boys on the bus stared at her. Among them was Liam Barkin a kind looking boy. It was Destiny who noticed the clouds, just before the storm began. "Ohmygod, Serena," she said "Look at those clouds! Are they suppose to be that color?" Then the hail started. It was the size of baseballs, pounding down and denting the roof. The front windsheild broke and the driver lost complete control. The bus pounded into another car, rolled and stopped with a jerking thud against a pole. The hail had seemed to completely disappear and the winds were picking up. Grander O'Conner was the first one to get up. He began to walk down the windows, which were now the floor. Dani Lorick was lying on the floor head bleeding, and a dazed look. Grander stepped over her saying, "Get up, help me." Dani slowly stood and almost fell back down. She stopped suddenly, "OH MY GOD!" She was looking at the body of a freshman girl with cuts all over its body. Dani couldn't take her eyes of the sight of a little girl dead from being thrown around the bus. Meanwhile, Grander was dragging a screaming Oliver from the body of his friend next to him. Destiny was slowly standing holding her elbow, she began searching for Serena immediatly. She spotted her at the back of the bus almost competely under the row of seats. Serena's arm was bent at a sickening angle which caused Destiny to run away to throw up. As she ran toward the front of the bus she noticed the driver with a piece of glass stuck in his chest, she didn't make it to the front. Cray was standing, he seemed bruised but nothing worse. When he spotted Grander soothing Oliver he walked over. "I got this man." Grander nodded and continued walking. He hearda groan coming from a pair of seats wedged together. Ducked in between was Mike Borrer. Grander yanked Mike out and continued on his search for survivors. Another moan from the front caught his attention. Laying ontop of the body of her boyfriend was Killigan. Grander grabbed Killigan before she turned to look around. Liam had feel between seats and spotted an unconcious Quinn a few rows over. He grabbed her and shoke her "Come on Quinn, wake up." She didn't respond. "Quinn, you need to wake up," Liam demanded. Finally the girl responded by saying, "Shut up." Then the hail started again. The 10 teens made their way out of the emergancy exit, dragging Serena along, just before the hail reached golf ball size. They ran away and into a house across the street. Apparently the owners had left for work, because there was no one home. Grander pounded on the door before breaking the door window and entering. "I hope they don't mind," was all he said. Chapter 2- The Survivors National News Station- 8:49 ET The interns are frantic. They scurry about like squirrels despertley looking for information. As far as anyone can tell a huge mega-storm has appeared over the East Coast. The storm seems to have many smaller natraul disasters forming with it. The death toll is already an estimated 1 million from the tsunamis. Washington, DC has been evacuated and the president taken to a ranch in New Mexico. No one knows the fate of the survivors still trapped by the storm, all they can do is hope and pray. Hilltown, Pennsylvania: Bradley's Bed and Breakfast- 8:55 ET Grander's POV The others and I have figured out where we are and all the supplies we have. Apparently, Bradley was mowing the lawn when the hail hit of corse thats based on the blood stain and stick of metal poking up from the back. We seem to be doing okay. We have about a week supplies worth of food, and in case of emergancy the local supermarket is around the corner. Dani found a radio, but all the signals are just static. Oliver, Serena and Quinn are temporarily down for the count. Oliver is in shock, he is staring into the distance and not responding to any thing we do. Serena's arm is broken. We used a first aid kit we found to wrap her arm in a cotton bandage. It may take a while to heal, but it will get better... hopefully. And Quinn fell unconscious again a few minutes after we arrived. She seems to have received a concussion, all we can do is hope it's not too serious. The others are gathered around the kitchen table, trying to find a signal. I'm currently assessing the house. It is relatively new and has strong support beams. I explore and find six rooms, each with a different name: Romantic Getaway, The Cabin, Wild West, Cloud 9, Grandma's House, and American Spirit. Each room is set up to match it's name. For example: Cloud 9 is all blue with white fluffy clouds painted on it, the bed is all white and had very fluffy sheets, while American Spirit has a red wall, a blue wall and a white wall, a bed with a quilt made out of American flags and a rug with a red white and blue carpet. As I finish looking in Cloud 9 I hear Cray call out "Grander get down here!" I race down the stairs and find everyone staring out onto the street. I push my way to the front and look out. I see groups of people walking by, and they're not scary. What's scary is a boy who can't be older then 13 with a hand gun in his belt. Narrator The ten souls stuck in the B and B didn't know was that their hail storm was pale in comparison to the disasters happening all over the east coast. After a tornado struck Pittsburgh many began to panic. That led to the looters and killings. Now that it was the end of the world many people thought it was a free for all. People began to attack each other over the last of the supplies. Now as the first round of survivors from Pittsburgh were reaching the suburbs. Each armed with some form of protection. Each of them fleeing to the west, looking for relief from the almost non-stop rain, hail, sleet, and other disasters. The problem was that they were also always fighting for shelter when the next storm begins. The worst part for the teens was that the bed and breakfast was the perfect place for the groups and the next storm was coming.